Registering devices such as computers and mobile telephones with a service or a resource generally involves a user having to manually input information pertaining to the devices into an interface associated with the service or the resource. Typically, existing registration methods require a significant degree of technical expertise. For example, to register a computer with a service, a user typically inputs a device identifier such as a MAC address of the computer into an interface associated with the service. Thus, the user must at least be able to locate the MAC address of the computer. Technical knowledge is also generally needed by a user to register a computer with a router, as the user may need to invoke and complete a wireless proximity registration process in order to register the computer with the router. Without an understanding of what information is needed in order to register a device with a service or a resource, a user may find it difficult and time-consuming to complete a registration process.
Some registration methods that allow devices to be registered with a service or a resource include the use of physical tokens. Physical tokens which may be provided with networkable devices may use technologies such as RFID which are readable by the router which the token is “dropped into.” The networkable device information on the token may therefore be transferred to the router Physical tokens may be placed into cavities to register devices, and a registration process that utilizes physical tokens generally does not require a significant degree of technical expertise. However, physical tokens may be readily misplaced and, as such, the use of physical tokens may be impractical.